


Hold me and don’t let go

by BloodFirePriestess



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFirePriestess/pseuds/BloodFirePriestess
Summary: Faustus missed Zelda so much. What will be the repercussion?





	Hold me and don’t let go

He missed her. Damn it, Faustus wanted her all day. Zelda was perfectly understand it, so all this day she tried to slip her hand over his body, teasing him, or seductively reel up a strand of hair on her pretty finger while she talked to him.

It passed two years since them finally got married and they felt indecently happy. Soon, after she moved to his house, he made her a propose and of course she agreed. But now for past five days she spent her time at Spellman’s residence, helping Sabrina prepare for exams, and she returned to Faustus only late at night, when they both were tired and wanted to sleep. Fortunately, it’s ending, and today Zelda promised him that she will recover all their lost time.

So now he was sitting in his office and impatiently pounded his hails on the table. She had to come here, but he was sure that she teasing him expressly delaying the time. He thought that he must take revenge on her.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of approaching steps to his office and that someone stopped near it. 

“Damn it, Zelda,” he quietly growled and threw his hand forward. The door sharply open from his spell. She stood before his eyes leaned against the door frame. She looked at him cunningly and entered the office closing the door behind her. Zelda slowly approached his table seductively shaking her hips. Faustus stand up from his armchair, went around the table, grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the wall.

“I was waiting for you,” he breathed on her lips.

“I know,” answered she.

“You tortured me all day,” he said heavily and caressing her cheek with his thumb, “And you will have to answer for your behavior, Lady Blackwood.”

“Whatever you want, Your Excellency.”

Faustus lifted her around the waist still pressing her into a wall and kissed her on the neck. He bit her neck started to suck her skin. She shivered and squeezed his back with her hails. He pulled back and hugged her neck teleported them home.

Faustus threw Zelda on their bed and she leaned on her elbows looking at him with hungry sparkle in her eyes. He went to the closet and took silk white ribbons. Zelda pulled him on her and he covered her body with his own drawing her into a greedy kiss. He slid his hands over her body causing her to shiver and began to unbutton her dress. When he threw it on the floor his hands had already started to look for a snap of her bra. Zelda holding her breath when Faustus put his lips on her chest.

Reluctantly he pulled away and put Zelda’s arms over her head tying them with ribbons to the headboard of the bed. She threw her head back and groaned while Faust ran his hand over her wet panties. He slid a finger under silk and felt how wet she was. Then he pulled panties off her and dropped them to the all of the clothes.

He look at her and forgot about breath needing from her beauty. Zelda’s breasts rose and fell from her heave breathing, her eyes darkened with desire. She moaned softly and crossed her legs together to bring herself some relief. Faustus lightly laugh. “No, no, my darling, be patient.”

He looked at her once more and pounced with kisses on her breast. He circled her nipple with his tongue before biting him. Zelda wrapped her legs around his back and tried to move her arms, but he tied her tightly so she couldn’t free herself. Faustus moved his mouth to the other breast still massaging first one making Zelda almost suffer from desire to want him.

She put her feet on his back to raise her hips and press them to his hardness in his paints. Faustus moved kisses on her neck leaving bruises on it and then returned to her lips again. He kissed her alluring and seductive lips losing himself for a minute. He pressed her into a bed and she let out a muffled moan into his mouth. Their tongues danced and they both lost control.

Then Faustus pulled away and spread her legs with a playful grin. He felt her trembling with desire and he pressed her hips tighter into the bed. Finally, he moved down and buried his head between her legs. 

Faustus slowly ran his tongue over her pussy licking her moisture. Zelda couldn’t hold a long moan. She wanted to feel him completely. That he will remain between her legs with his warm tongue forever. He pulled back and put his fingers over her swollen clit. Her heels abutted to his hips wanting more contact.

Faustus took off his rather interfering shirt, the buttons of which Zelda managed to unzip before he tied her. She felt her moisture accumulate more and more. She was always excited when Faustus looks so inviting. He cunningly looked at her and it seemed that Zelda understood what he wanted to do, as her breathing became ragged.

“Faustus...”

But he had already returned his head squeezing her clit between his fingers and lowered his mouth impatiently started to suck it. Zelda moaned feeling her groans becoming more hoarse and loud. Faustus bit her clit and she screamed clenching her fingers into fists. She felt that she was so close still moaning and wriggling under him.

“If you can’t lay quietly, sweetheart, I’ll have to cast a paralyzing spell on you,” said Faustus, but honestly he damned love when Zelda wriggling and judging by her appearance smile on her face, she knew that. But her expression changed as Faustus put two his fingers inside her. Oh, Satan, she felt so perfectly while his fingers moved in her pussy. He made circular movements inside her and pressed them on her walls. She felt that she would come soon.

Faustus understood that; he added one more finger and again leaned his face to her center teasing her swollen clit with his tongue. 

“Come for for me, beautiful,” Faustus commanded and she couldn’t disobey him. Zelda screamed his name and her back went into an incredible arch. He slid his tongue into her cunt for the last time and lightly ran his fingers over the inside of her trembling thighs. 

She looked so mad, but at the same time defenseless, and he felt how his cock becoming harder and harder. He quickly put off his belt and then his pants, without disturbing eye contact with Zelda. Her heart beat in a heavy rhythm; she thought he could hear it.

Zelda felt how she was pulsing and all she can though was that he should enter inside her as soon as possible. Faustus pulled of his boxers and when Zelda looked at his cock she groaned involuntary. 

Suddenly she regretted she was tying now. She wanted to grip his cock and send it into herself, or at least just touch his muscular body. Zelda looked into Faustus’s eyes again and saw a playful sparkle in them. He leaned toward her a tiny distance; she felt his hot breath on her lips and it drove her crazy. Zelda reaches out to him, but Faustus put his fingers on her mouth. She opened it and started to suck it closing her eyes. He pulled back and Zelda made a moan of discontent.

He circled his fingertips over her pink nipples while she burned with impatience. As always she wanted more, to feel him fully inside her and he knew it, specially teasing her. 

She couldn’t do anything and just moaned. He run his fingers down her cheek knowing how his light touches excite her, not given her what she wanted so much. 

Finally, Faustus approached his cock to her entrance barely touching her. Zelda whimpered and tries to move her hips closer to him. 

“Is that what you want, dear?”

She nodded.

“So now I want get something from you.”

Zelda looked at him with begging sight.

“Whatever you want.”

“Tell me this. This days I wanted you to lie under me tonight begging me to fuck you. And now my wish came true, but you still don’t asked for what you want. Be my good girl, Zelda. Just ask for it.”

Zelda gasped convulsively; she was so desperate. 

“Please, Faustus. Please take me. I need you,” she purred and wriggled under him.

“As you say, my love.”

And he did what she asked for. Slowly he pushed himself inside her. In Satan’s sake, she was so tight and hot, and Faustus had to restrain himself not to lose control. From Zelda’s mouth blew out a loud moan of relief. He moved strongly and deeply; she felt so good with him inside. Emotions overwhelmed her, she couldn’t refrain from screaming. The farther Faustus moved, the louder Zelda’s screams became. He put his thumbs on her nipples stroking them in a circular motion while he pushing into her. From his movements Zelda felt happy knowing that she was his only one, that he had always loved only her. They had a chance to confess in their feelings and Zelda didn’t regret that she completely trusted him.

Faustus felt he was already at the limit and when he pushed his cock especially deep, she screamed loudly, making him come into her delicious cunt. He moved his fingers to her clit rubbing it hardly, and then she come with him repeating his name again and again.

They rode out their orgasms together gasping from their heavy breathing. Faustus fell next to her on the sheet and buried his nose into her golden, tousled hair. It was a complete mess on her head, but it didn’t bother him. He snapped his fingers, and ribbons holding her fell down and gave her hands so long awaited freedom.

After a moment Zelda’s palms were in his hair and pulled him for a lazy, but hungry kiss. She ran her fingers over his muscular body, pleasure that finally she can touched him. When they break, both of them breathing heavy. Faustus gently stroked her cheek. He still couldn’t believe that Zelda was his, and only his. 

“Of course, Faustus, I’m only yours,” said smiling Zelda.

Only after that he realized that he said it out loud.

“I just love you, Zelda.”

“I know,” she said closing her eyes, “I love you too,” she added in a whisper, but he heard it. 

Faustus pulled her closer at her waist and put a gentle kiss on her lips feeling her involuntarily smile. She broke their kiss and softly looked into his eyes. 

“Faustus... Just hold me and don’t let go.”

“I would never let you go,” he answered and caressed her cheek. The tip of his nose touched her, their hot breaths mixed. They both breathed each other. Breathed in love.

Zelda closed her eyes and Faustus followed her joining her in a dream. And even in their dreams they were together.


End file.
